


Clint Knew

by harryhermionerw



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clint Sees All, I Tried, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, Steve is kind of a dick, imagine prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhermionerw/pseuds/harryhermionerw
Summary: Steve doesn't like the way Tony treats Bucky, but tries to let it go, until he doesn't. Bucky objects.





	Clint Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ITAB: All live together and Bucky is recovering. Tony seems to be not very considerate (Flirting? Touching? being brash? snarking at him? Telling him what to do?), but Bucky is mostly silent and doesn't say anything against it. Steve is not okay with that and does something about it. It turns out that Tony and Bucky are together and keeping it secret for now, and Bucky is quite happy around Tony.
> 
>  
> 
> Once again a handwavy timeline in Marvel. I tried _really_ hard to not have Steve be a dick, but... I couldn't. I tried to have him redeem himself at the end, idk how well it went. I'm kind of bitter about CACW, so that might have colored my view.

**_one_ **

“Come on Elsa, sit here,” Tony directed, “we’re watching Frozen.”

Appalled, Steve waited for Bucky to say something, but Bucky simply sat next to Tony on the couch as the Disney movie was queued up. Normally he wouldn't stay to watch a movie at this time of day, preferring to work out, but he sat down in the armchair to watch the two. Bucky was focused on the screen, watching the animated movie, clearly invested in the- what was it? A girl who could freeze things and her sister trying to unfreeze the country? Tony, though. Tony was all but in Bucky’s lap. And- was that- did he have his hand in Bucky’s  _ hair?  _

Bucky didn’t move away or flinch away, so he didn’t say anything, but he was going to keep a closer eye on Tony.

 

**_two_ **

Tony held out a bag of fast food and a small cup to Bucky. He was beaming. Steve sat at the table, shovelling food into his mouth at a truly embarrassing rate. After the serum, though, he could barely keep up with his insane metabolism, and he was incredibly grateful to have endless amounts of food. And the  _ variety  _ of food, so he didn’t get bored! Still.

“Frosty!” He crowed, and Bucky looked up from the weird number puzzle he was doing. Something about putting one through nine in little boxes. “A frosty for my frosty!”

Steve stiffened, and froze, with his fork halfway to his mouth.  _ Frosty?  _ How could Tony be so.... insensitive? 

Bucky rolled his eyes, and took the bag and cup. “What is it?” 

Tony gasped dramatically, clutching at his heart. “A frozen chocolate drink in which you,” he took the bag back, and pulled out two sets of chicken nuggets and two sets of fries, “dip these fries into, and enjoy.”

Bucky looked skeptical, which honestly, Steve didn’t blame him. Dip fries into a chocolate malt? No one was that insane.

“Don’t knock it til you try it, Bucky-bear!” Tony sat in the chair next to Bucky and threw an arm around Bucky. Generously dipping a fry into the frozen chocolate concoction - there was no way that was a malt - he shoved it at Bucky’s face until Bucky obligingly opened his mouth.

Steve resumed eating, but more slowly, so he could watch Bucky for any signal that he was even remotely uncomfortable.

 

**_three_ **

Steve and Bucky were watching U-571, loudly heckling the historical inaccuracies of the film. It probably wasn’t the most healthy of coping mechanisms, but when you get snatched out of one century and shoved into another unceremoniously, they would take what they could get.

Tony came in and flopped onto the couch, his head landing in Bucky’s lap. He sighed dramatically. “Rub my head,” he said, his voice muffled by Bucky’s lap.

Bucky obliged him, and continued to watch the  _ very  _ inaccurate movie. Steve, though, split his attention between Tony and the movie, and found his pleasure spoiled by the brashness of the billionaire.

 

**_four_ **

“Are you  _ serious  _ that’s the most ridiculous theory I’ve ever heard!” Tony threw his hands up in the air. 

Steve stopped short in the doorway, not sure if he wanted to get into the middle of whatever debate Tony was in. He really wanted a cup (or three) of coffee, though, so he stepped through the doorway as Tony continued to rant about some Doctor and time and paradoxes and tardies? He needed coffee to pay attention. 

He beelined for the coffee machine, not paying attention to whoever was willing to go up against Tony when he was like this. Then he stopped, knowing that voice.

“You’re tellin’ me he couldn’t have gone to New York the next year when there wasn’t that shield-thing keepin’ him from landin’ and saved the two of ‘em? Brought ‘em back?” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Did you not watch the same episode I did? That’s not how that works, polar bear.”

“Polar bear?” Steve couldn’t keep himself from bursting out.

Tony looked embarrassed. “Yeah, not my best. Regardless!” he barrelled on, “You’re completely wrong, admit it!” He shook a finger in Bucky’s face.

Steve wasn’t sure if he could keep quiet about this much longer.

 

_ **f** **ive** _

Tony whistled when he saw Bucky in the tuxedo. “Is that all for me?” He looked Bucky up and down, obviously, then winked.

Steve stepped between the two of them, and very obviously looked at his watch. “Aren’t we going to be late?”

Flapping his hand in a dismissive gesture, Tony stepped forward. “Pepper would have a heart attack if I was on time. Besides,” he tipped his head towards Bucky. “You have to take time to admire masterpieces.”

Steve gritted his teeth.

 

**_plus one_ **

“Come on, snowball, you’re sitting with me,” Tony said, dragging Bucky to the couch. “You can pick the movie, but I need to sit next to my very favorite defrosted super soldier.” He cuddled under Bucky’s arm, leaning on Bucky’s chest. “No one else is as comfortable, and I deserve the best.”

“Enough!” 

Bucky and Tony froze as Steve shouted the word. He was at the end of his rope. 

“You,” he pointed at Tony. “Give him space.  _ Now. _ ”

Warily, watching Steve carefully, Tony backed away from both Steve and Bucky. Bucky had a frown on his face.

“Steve?” Tony asked, in a quiet voice, his eyes flicking quickly to Bucky before looking back at Steve.

“You need to stop-” he searched for the word. “Stop doing  _ that. _ ”

It was Bucky who spoke up now. “Doin’ what?”

Frustrated, he shoved his hands through his hair. “Calling you those names! Hanging all over you! Dragging you around! Looking at you like you’re a piece of meat! He’s being inconsiderate and rude and brash and I know it’s just Tony being Tony but you need-”

“What?” Bucky stood up, looking annoyed. “To be coddled? No thanks, I’ve had enough of that.”

At a loss, Steve opened and closed his mouth. “That’s not what I meant.”

“It sure sounds like it!”

“I just don’t want him to make you uncomfortable!”

“He’s my boyfriend he ain’t going to make me uncomfortable by some cuddlin’ and flirtin’!”

“What.” The word came out breathy and shocked.

“You heard me, Rogers!”

Steve stumbled back to a couch and sat down. “Oh my god.” Suddenly all the interactions between Tony and Bucky took on a different light. “Oh  _ shit.”  _

“Language,” Tony said, hesitantly.

Tony. “Oh  _ fuck,  _ I am so sorry Tony.” 

Tony came closer, and wound his arm through Bucky’s. “It’s okay.” When Bucky nudged him, he rolled his eyes. “Okay, it’s not, but I know you were just trying to protect Bucky.”

“But I thought such terrible things!” Steve rested his head in his hands.

Tony rolled his eyes again. “You? Terrible things? Captain Apple Pie? What you think are terrible things and what  _ I  _ think are terrible things are two completely different things.” He paused, then shrugged. He came over to sit by Steve and put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Look, you made a mistake.” Steve groaned. “Yeah, it was a big one, but you were  _ trying  _ to protect snowflake over there. I can get behind that. I don’t necessarily like that you think I would do something like that, but...” he trailed off. “We didn’t tell you, so I can sort of see what it looks like.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why....” Steve sat up, and looked between them. He couldn’t decided what he wanted to know more. Why hadn’t they told him, or... “Why the cold-related nicknames?”

Bucky gave a chuckle. “You’ve met Tony, right?”

“But... it doesn’t bother you?”

“Nah,” Bucky shook his head. “Bein’ frozen was the best part of those years.”

“Oh.”

Tony rocked their shoulders together. “We should have told you, but we wanted to have something for ourselves for a little while. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t pick up on before now.”

“I knew!” Clint’s voice came through the vents.

Startled, they all looked up. 

“I see everything.”

Everyone dissolved into laughter.

Tony sighed. “Look, I’m still hurt that you would think that about me, but some of the blame is on us. No,” he added, when Steve made a protesting sound. “It is. We should have told you. But  _ you  _ should have said something earlier before exploding like this..”

Tony stood up, and walked over to Bucky, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. Bucky took his hand, and Steve felt like an idiot. How could he have missed this? “I  _ am _ sorry,” Steve said, meaning every word.

“I know.”

“I’ll make it up to you two.”

A grin worked it’s way across Bucky’s face, and he looked at Tony. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

“Probably.”

Steve sighed good-naturedly. He definitely deserved whatever the two threw at him. His ma would have been ashamed of him, and he would do whatever it took to make it up to them. Now that he saw it, they were perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I do indeed eat my Wendy's that way FIGHT ME


End file.
